The Scientific and Administrative Core (SAC - Core 1) will integrate and oversee the conduct of the proposed researchin this exploratory center that investigates the translafional neurobiology of cocaine addicfion. The SAC has an organizational framework to supervise and guide the scientific content and administer fiscal management and daily operafion of the exploratory center.